


Day 27

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 27

Why tonight of all nights? Damn.

"I’m not your sniffer dog."

"No. Anderson is my sniffer dog."

"Anders- what the hell are you doing here on a drugs bust?"

"I volunteered."

"They all did...not strictly speaking on the drug squad, but they are very keen."

They all would love to find something...damnnnn

"Are these human eyes?"

damndamndamn...

"Put those back!"

Oh, yeah...what was I doing?

"In the microwave??"

"It's an experiment! 

Forgot about those - damn...

"Keep looking...or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down."

"This is childish."

"I am dealing with a child. Sherlock, this is our case. I'm letting you in on it, but you do not go off on your own. Clear?"

I am not a child, please just stop embarrassing me in front of my - what is he, exactly?

"Oh, what, so-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?"

"It stops being pretend if I find anything - "

"I am clean!"

Damn it, Lestrade!

"Is your flat? All of it?

"I don't even thmoke!"

"Neither do I."


End file.
